


Love

by SkySkySkylar



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Conversations, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySkySkylar/pseuds/SkySkySkylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle kids talk about love and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for EymberFyire during the 2013 Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. Prompt: Circleverse on the nature of friends, family, and those friends that become family.

  
"So, Briar, do you think you'll meet some girl while you're off travelling and forget all about us?" Daja teased. The four were on the roof during the midday rest period.  
  
"Rosethorn would twist my ear off if I fell in love," Briar answered idly.  
  
"Oh, you probably won't have time to fall in love," said Daja. "Maybe lust, a little..."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Tris. She was in an especially grouchy mood that day.  
  
"There isn't one," said Briar, at the same time as Daja answered "Everything."  
  
Sandry giggled. "Love starts with friendship," she said. "Lust is just about sex."  
  
"Love can be about sex too!" argued Briar.  
  
"I never said it couldn't," said Sandry. "That's just not the only thing it is."  
  
"Does all love really start with friendship?" asked Tris, staring up at the sky.  
  
"I think so," said Daja. "Look at Lark and Rosethorn. They're friends, and they must have been friends before they became lovers."  
  
"But what about other types of love?" asked Tris. "Sometimes lovers abuse each other."  
  
"That's not love," said Sandry.  
  
"It can be," said Briar. Sandry glared at him.  
  
"Can we not?" asked Daja. Sandry and Briar sighed and consented.  
  
"Tris is right, though," said Sandry. "Parents love their children – well, usually, they do. But parents and children aren't friends, normally."  
  
"That's different," said Briar. "You don't get to choose your parents, or your kids. You're just stuck with them, and you don't need to like them well enough to be friends."  
  
"What about us, then?" asked Daja. "We chose each other, kind of. Well, we didn't choose to live together, but we chose to be family."  
  
"And we're friends," said Sandry.  
  
"No we're not," chorused Briar and Tris.  
  
Sandry glared. "Well, if some of us want to be prickly – !"  
  
"You're just proving our point, you know," said Tris.  
  
"But we are friends, when we're not arguing," Daja pointed out.  
  
"Which is always!" mumbled Tris.  
  
"Hrrmff," said Briar. "Well, we're family and we're sometimes friends, but we weren't friends when we became family."  
  
"When did we become family?" Tris wanted to know.  
  
"The earthquake," said Sandry, at the same time as Daja said "About a year ago."  
  
They looked at each other, exasperated. "We did not become family at the earthquake," said Daja. "Our magics bonded, that's it."  
  
"But our magic bonding was the beginning of us becoming a family," argued Sandry.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Tris.  
  
"Not really," said Briar, as Sandry glared and Daja shrugged.  
  
"How did we get onto this topic, anyway?" asked Briar.  
  
"We were talking about your potential love interests," said Daja.  
  
"There won't be any," said Briar.  
  
The girls smiled and shook their heads.


End file.
